Devil's Deal
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: *Done for the Prompt in the Sluts for Smuts group* Kevin will do anything for Edd, even if that means that he has to give everything up for him to live... When someone you love is making a deal with the Devil himself, you gotta save them, right? RegKevEdd and some off screen Eddy/Nazz


A steady beeping was the only noise in the room that was once bustling with doctors and nurses. Earlier that day, two redheads stood outside in the hall and waited patiently while the medical staff worked hard to get Edd's lungs working again. Anthony was crying against Kevin's chest, continuously begging to be with his 'Papa'. Kevin tried to console the poor boy, silently thanking God that he was not alone: Nat, Nazz, Marie, Big Ed, and Eddy were all there supporting them.

He scoffed, like God had anything to do with it. He had prayed for months for something to come alone and help Edd get better. So many tests and experimental procedures and it was all for nothing. Edd was still in the hospital, still knocking on death's door, still not waking up… Kevin hadn't seen those bright blue eyes in weeks, since Edd went down that last time in their kitchen.

Eddy and Nazz took Anthony for the night. Their twins would be a great distraction for the young boy to get his mind off his ailing parent. Nazz hugged Kevin close, telling him to call is anything changed. "Like anything ever did…" he grumbled as she sighed sadly.

Anthony hugged Kevin tightly, not wanting to leave but the promise of playing with Elizabeth and Nina was too much for the young child and he gave in. Seeing his best friends would make things better and Aunt Nazz promised that they would be back tomorrow afternoon.

Once every one left, Kevin sank in the chair and thumbed through the chart at the foot of the bed. He remembered listening to the doctors telling him about the grim prognosis of the lung cancer. It all started with a cough and ended with the doctors discovering three lumps on his lungs. Everything went downhill from there… it only took a few months for Edd to be near death. Kevin's constant smoking wasn't the only cause but it probably didn't help and right now, he felt down right responsible. He should have listened to Edd to quit, he should have listened to his mother about how it would be good for him to stop and find another stress reliever and he eventually did… but it was too late.

And now, here he is. Waiting and pleading with God to save Edd so they can continue to live a happy life together. Edd didn't deserve this, Kevin did and now God was STILL not answering him or his prayers. He had gotten desperate…

"Are you sure this is what you want?" a dark cloaked mass said from behind Kevin. It was posted in the corner of the dark hospital room continuously watching the red head.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Kevin croaked out. His voice was rough crying and screaming for the medical staff to find a cure, find a way to save the man that claimed his heart for the last 15 years.

"You will never see him again… he will never know you existed, never known your love, your son will not know who you are, no one from your life will ever remember you. In all intents and purposes, you're just another dead body. An original John Doe" the demon smiles, sharpened teeth shown in the dim light. "You're being so selfish, just like a real demon."

Kevin's brows knitted together in frustration "It doesn't fucking matter, I can't see him die and Anthony will be better off growing up with Edd than me."

"Well, I cannot turn down a deal that one of 'God's Children' wants to make with me but once you do, nothing will save you. Your soul will forever belong to the Dark Lord and you will do his bidding."

Tears spring to Kevin's eyes again as he stood up and kissed Edd's cold forehead "I love you, so much. I'm so sorry for everything."

Kevin straightened his back and looked to the smoldering figure who had produced a small designed dagger from the folds of his robe. "Blood to seal the pact and make the deal complete…" the figure held up his blackened, clawed hand and cut into the palm. A deep crimson started to leak out of the wound and the demon smiled. He flipped the blade around to present the handle to Kevin. "One slice is all it will take. You'll be ours and your lover will live."

"You have to wake him up, no funny business, no nothing. You hold up your end of the deal and you give him a cure."

"Absolutely, no funny business. Complete the blood pact and he is safe" the dark demon chuckled.

Kevin looked to the hospital bed again and sighed sadly. This is what he had to do, he had to give this last chance to Edd, to make sure that Anthony grew up properly, and for Edd to find love again. He did nothing but take and take from the genius and this is the only way that Kevin could ever repay him for all Edd did for him. But his gut was twisting and his heart was screaming at him to stop as he reached and for the knife…

A white light filled the room and Kevin felt warm and comforted. The demon in front of him screamed and cursed before taking off into the darkness, leaving a burn mark in his wake. Kevin opened his eyes when he felt a small, warm hand on his face. A happy sigh escaped Kevin's lips as he looked down to see the light blue eyes. He was standing in front of Kevin and seemed to be glowing with a dim white light but Edd was smiling up at him again.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Edd asked, his voice seemed to echo in the small private room.

"I-I was giving you another chance to life… I couldn't see you suffer or die. I can't…" Kevin started to break down as he held Edd close. "I j-just…"

"You're being selfish again" Edd hummed in his ear.

"I can't help it, Edd. I can't-"Kevin stopped mid-sentence. His eyes were frozen on the hospital bed with a body still in laying prone in it. Machines around the bed were flat lining, a constant beeping going off and next to the bed, was himself. He was slumped over, face first in the white cotton blanket.

"What's going on, Edd?" Kevin whispered as nurses and a doctor rush in.

Edd just smiled "All your questions will be answered but all you have to do is… wake up" Edd whispered.

"What…?"

"Wake up, open your eyes and we can be together again" Edd leaned his body against Kevin's and pulled him down for a soft and sweet kiss. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You know I do but… What?!" Kevin asked, his brain trying to wrap around the words Edd was saying.

"Open your eyes, Kevin… Come back to me… please…" Edd's voice was getting farther and farther away and his body was disappearing.

"Edd?! No, no!" Kevin called out, frantically trying to figure out how to get Edd back in his arms again. "What the hell is going on?"

"Kevin…" Edd's voice sounded loudly in his head. Kevin whipped around to try to find him, ignoring all the hustle in the room. "Kevin, I'm right here… I'm waiting for you… Just open your eyes…"

Another bright light surrounded Kevin and he squeezed his eyes closed and he felt himself falling…

The first thing Kevin saw when he opened his eyes was Edd's teary-eyed face right above his. He smiled and tried to reach up for him but he could hardly move.

"Shh, it's okay. You got into an accident on your bike but you're awake now and everything will be okay" Edd smiled as tears ran down his flushed cheeks.

"A-accident…?" Kevin croaked.

"You were t-boned and crushed against a light pole. Shattered pelvis, broken arm and leg, you've had three surgeries to fix some of your injuries, and you have already flatlined twice. I'm hoping that you are going to stay here with me this time" Edd sniffed.

Kevin just nodded with a small chuckle "As long as you didn't sell your soul to the Devil for me."

"Oh Kevin" Edd smiled and ran a had along his cheek. "I love you, let me get the doctors and nurses to come in and check on you" and Edd turned on 'doctor mode'. Kevin just laid back and let him do what he felt he needed to do. Eventually he got to talk to the doctors and found out that he was in a medically induced coma to help his body heal. They pulled life support and he was able to continue breathing on his own, much to the relief of his husband and mother.

Kevin eventually made a complete recovery after a few months. Many surgeries and months of physical therapy resulting in Kevin having nothing more than a limp to show for his near-death experience. He never told Edd about his dream, remembering that once they removed the tumors in Edd's lungs he was fine.

Now, they can continue to live a long happy life together, knowing that not even death can separate them.


End file.
